


Field Medicine 101

by CharmingAlias



Category: Leverage, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingAlias/pseuds/CharmingAlias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Parker gets injured Hardison wonders where Eliot learned to patch people up.  Eliot tells the story of meeting Janet Fraiser and how she taught him how to help people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Medicine 101

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a secret agent challenge at Leverageland on Live Journal. The challenge required you to have an actor shared between the two shows. Saul Rubinek was the Journalist in the Stargate Episodes Heroes and Victor Dubenich in the first (and series 4 finale) of Leverage.

Parker lay curled up on the sofa, head in Hardison’s lap and hands twisted around his knees, her grip was so tight he couldn’t move, even if he’d wanted to. Eliot sat on the chair at the opposite side of the room, feeling like he was intruding on an intimate moment between a couple, but unable to look away as Hardison’s hand slowly stroked her soft blond hair and besides, they were in his apartment so it’s not like he could actually leave. she was too weak to be moved anyway, so here they were stuck together instead of enjoying the few days of downtime they’d had planned.

“She’ll really be okay?” Hardison’s whisper broke into Eliot’s thoughts and reminded him once again how much the hacker had grown up in the time they’d known each other and how he’d fallen in love the girl snoring softly in his lap.

“Yeah man,” he smiled at Hardison to try and ease his worry, “it was a flesh wound; she just needs rest and plenty of fluids.”

“Where did you learn that?” Hardison quietly questioned.

“What?”

“How to do…that!” Eliot watched as Hardison motioned towards Parker’s bandaged leg, the leg that only a few hours ago had been bleeding profusely thanks to the bullet lodged in there.

“I could tell you but…”

“Let me guess, you’d have to kill me?” Hardison said, rolling his eyes.

“Things are classified for a reason Hardison.” Eliot all but growled at the younger man. The thing that annoyed Eliot most about Hardison these days was his lack of respect for chain of command or classified intel, there are some things that are just too dangerous for everyone to know about.

“Yeah yeah, whatever soldier boy,” Hardison teased before turning serious, “I’m just glad you learned whatever you did wherever you did or else who knows what would have happened.”

“I had a good teacher.”

“Come on man you gotta give me more than that; take my mind of this,” he gestured again to the still soundly sleeping Parker.

“Alright,” Eliot replied, “I’ll tell you what I can but you gotta promise not to go trying to find more info alright, these are not people to mess with.”

“Scouts honour,” Hardison grinned holding up three fingers in the age old scout tradition, but Eliot only laughed,

“Wrong hand dumbass!”

“Whatever, get on with it.”

“Alright, her name was Janet,”

“Oh, sexy nurse, did you get to play doctor?”

“Sexy yes. Nurse no. Playing, not a chance in hell.”

“I thought no-one was immune when you called them ‘darling’?”

“She was immune to everyone.” Eliot laughed as he remembered his first encounter with the petite doctor. “I was at a new base, brought in by an old black ops buddy. I had to have a physical before I was even allowed on the base or told what the mission was.”

“Oh what happened? She see the goodies and run away?” 

Eliot would have wiped the damn smirk off Hardison’s face if Parker wasn’t sleeping so contently on top of him.

“Of course not, if she’d seen all this in one piece no way she’d have been immune!” he said with a sly smile, knowing that probably wasn’t true, Janet didn’t mix business and pleasure. “Her colleague was doing the physical when a little girl comes running into the room screaming about something and Janet came running in after her. Turns out the girl was her daughter and didn’t want to have her check up done.”

“Don’t blame her, I hate doctors, you should see the things they say on patient’s records, one even said I might be crazy, can you believe that, me, crazy...”

“...yeah well it helps if you don’t hack them and then interrogate them! Now do you wanna shut up long enough to hear the story or should I just throw a blanket over you two and head out to the bar?”

“Fine, whatever,” Hardison grumbled.

“So yeah, I saw her, she didn’t see me though, was behind a curtain. About two months later I’d been assigned to a security detail in what is meant to be a low risk area,”

“You, low risk, doubt that!”

“I was getting acclimatised to the area and parameters of the base’s mission. Anyway, I was out on patrol when I heard the fight break out. I got back to find most of the team on the ground, some dead, some hurt so bad there was no saving them. It was a small base but it was surrounded. I knew we had scores of unarmed people inside, people who couldn’t defend themselves. There had been six of us on patrol, I sent one guy to dial home for backup and medics then the rest of us took up flanking positions and started to return fire.”

Eliot knew Hadison had murmured something but he was so lost in the mission he didn’t hear what had been said.

“We took out about half of them from the covered positions around the camp, an then we had to move in to try and get the rest. One hit from their weapons could be deadly, where it took several bullets to pierce their armour and you had to get it just in the right place to be effective.”

Without realising he was doing it Eliot’s hand started running over his right thigh, almost as if massaging the muscle.

“I took out three of them but one got off a shot as he fell, hitting my leg. I started to fall when another shot got me in the shoulder. I managed to get myself back behind the cover of the surrounding rocks as another blast came my way. There were just too many of them left, for the first time in a long time I thought this was the end, my time was finally up. But then the cavalry arrived.”

A small smile graced his lips as he remembered the face of an angel at his side and his black ops buddy asking for a sitrep.

“I told them our situation, body count, how many of us were left and roughly how many of them while Janet bandaged my leg up and threw something on my shoulder to stop it bleeding. Jack ordered me to stay with the doc and keep her and her team safe.”

“Shouldn’t you have been taken out of there when you were injured?” Hardison asked quietly, his features showing that Eliot had his full attention, but Eliot’s focus was still in the battlefield.

“Probably, but Jack knows me, he knows there is no way in hell I’ll ever walk away from a fight, injured or not and rather than get myself killed in the middle of the battle he knew I’d do better trying to keep someone else alive, especially someone else who was helping my team. So I did my job. I protected her in the middle of what felt like a warzone. With so many injured and so few medics I had to help her out. She taught me emergency triage, finding the patients she could help and figuring out who needed her first. It tore her in pieces that she had to leave some, but she knew their wounds were just too bad, she couldn’t help them and if she tried the ones she could still help would suffer.”

“Sacrifice the one to save the many,”

“Exactly. It’s a hard lesson to learn and no-one likes the idea but in a situation like that it’s all you can do. Every base is similar, the people you serve with become your friends, your family, you spend more time with them than anyone else, you share things you can’t tell the folks back home. But this place, it was like nothing I’d ever seen. These guys were fighting a war, living and dying together, more than any unit or base I’d ever been in. For Janet and her team to leave someone to die broke her heart, but she never let it stop her doing her job.”

“Sounds like a brave woman.”

“She was. I was a jaded and cynical soldier by the time I arrived at the base but she taught me new skills, things that have helped me survive since I left the service. She taught me how to patch up burns and cuts and bullet wounds, at least well enough until she could get them back to the base and into an OR. Over the next year she had me starting IV’s and helping her distribute meds, some to ease the pain, others to keep people alive, eventually I learned how to get foreign objects out of someone without causing too much more damage and how to throw in some basic sutures, not a doctor’s quality, they’ll leave a scar but at least they’ll close a wound.”

“So I have her to thank for you saving Parker’s life, I’ll keep that in mind if we ever meet any of your old army buddies again, she sounds much nicer than Vance.”  
“You won’t meet her,” Eliot turned his weary eyes back to his friends, his new family and continued with a sigh, “she died in the field a few years ago. It was a similar situation but there was no-one to watch her back this time. She saved a soldier’s life, someone she probably should have given up on because it was too dangerous for her to be out there, but the guy had a new wife and baby at home and Janet being Janet wouldn’t let him go. She got hit and died instantly, but she’d already done enough to save the guy’s life.”

“Wow,” was all Hardison could say.

“Yeah,” Eliot replied quietly, “she was an amazing woman and I’m proud to have known her.”

Being careful not to disturb Parker, Hardison reached over to the table, raising the beer Eliot had given him after Parker had fallen asleep,

“To Janet,” he said, raising the beer in front of him. 

Eliot mirrored his gesture, raising his own beer and looking out the window, up into the sky and the stars beyond, remembering the adventures he’d had on the many distant planets, and the friends he had lost along the way.

“To Janet, to SGC an all who keep us safe. Sláinte.”


End file.
